1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus used in manufacturing articles from fabric, such as clothing and the like. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus used in manufacturing pocket welts. Pocket welts are generally used in the manufacture of exterior breast pockets located on men and women's suit, sport jackets and vests. Such pockets are generally constructed by making a cut in the breast of the jacket and connecting a pocket to the inward side of the jacket fabric. A pocket welt is joined to the exterior of the breast, just below the cut and along its sides to form a top portion of the completed pocket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art methods of manufacturing pocket welts are almost entirely manual. The current preferred method requires operators to manually fold substantially rectangular pieces of fabric along the longitudinal axis thereof. Subsequent to folding the operator, using a sewing machine, stitches the ends thereof along a line substantially perpendicular to the fold line. The resultant piece is then turned inside out and pressed. The resultant product is the pocket welt.
Other materials or fabrics are commonly used in combination with the exterior fabric in order to provide "body" and stiffness to the pocket welt. Various materials have been used for this purpose.
Great care must be exercised when manufacturing pocket welts for two primary reasons. If the pocket is to have its upper edge at an angle the "substantially perpendicular" folds, previously referred to, in manufacturing the welt must be altered accordingly. The ability of the operator to accomplish this depends upon his or her experience and skill. An additional problem is presented when the fabric has a design thereon, which must be matched or mated with the design appearing on the remaining portion of the jacket. This presents a particularly difficult problem to the operator when such a design is presented in combination with a pocket which is to be inclined. Of course, the ability of the operator to handle this also depends upon the operator's skill and experience.
As might be expected, the error rate in manufacturing such pocket welts is relatively high. The rate becomes higher with the inexperience of the operator. Of course, the failure rate may be substantially decreased, although it is still high, through the use of experienced and skilled operators. However, experienced and skilled operators result in a higher rate of compensation and, accordingly, increase the resultant retail price of the garment.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for automating the manufacture of pocket welts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which will assist an operator in automatically forming a pocket welt using precut pieces of fabric.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which will provide guides for folding opposite ends of a piece of precut fabric thereby forming the ends of a pocket welt.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for assisting an operator in folding a piece of fabric along a longitudinal axis thereby forming the top edge of a pocket welt.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which will enable an operator to press a pocket welt.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method which will secure a piece of fabric along its fold lines subsequent to its folding into a pocket welt.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which will secure a piece of precut fabric while it is being folded into a pocket welt.